


Photo Opportunity

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Drabble, Fun, Gen, POV Dean Winchester, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Dean watches his little brother sleep – not in a stalkery way!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spn_bigpretzel DEW prompt - Write about Sam from Dean's POV or about Dean from Sam's POV
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, this is purely for fun.

I love it when Sam falls asleep in the car - snoring, head lolling, hair falling over his face. Or sprawled out on a motel bed, long arms and legs almost hanging off the edge.

I don’t really get to look at him, ‘cept in these times.

My little brother.

It don’t matter that the freakin’ sasquatch is taller and wider than me, he’s always gonna be my little brother.

Mine to take care of and protect. He looks younger when he’s sleeping. It’s the only time he’s totally relaxed.

He’s even drooling a little right now.

Hey, photo opportunity!


End file.
